


In A Jam

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villains are messy business, and Tim gets sticky in the not fun way, for him. Jason thinks Tim's tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Jam

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) for [](http://faile-neume.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://faile-neume.livejournal.com/)**faile_neume**. Prompt: "DCU, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim covered in jam." (Berry Baron's my own creation, XD)

Jason thought two bit villains like the Berry Baron went out of style back when he was Robin. Apparently not because when he swung down, his steel-toed boot meeting the Berry Baron's back, Robin was already covered in jam. Strawberry jam, most likely from the smell and color. Jason didn't even hold back his laughter.

Tim glared wiping the jam off himself best he could before moving over and zipstripping the Berry Baron. “That was unnecessary. I could have done that,” he grumbled.

“Sure you could have, after getting covered in a bit more jam,” Jason stated, swiping a finger across Tim's sticky cheek before licking the jam off his finger. “Mmm, I was right, strawberry.”

For how sweet Tim tasted at the moment, he gave Jason a rather sour look. “Leave. Now,” Tim stated, crossing arms for effect, but only looking silly covered head to toe in strawberry jam.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Aww, but you're so sweet right now. I could eat you up,” he teased before leaning in and licking a bit of jam from Tim's cheek.

Tim almost full body twitched before tackling Jason to the ground angrily, getting jam everywhere, but Jason had expected this and just ended up tasting more of Tim by end of the night.


End file.
